In Life
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Kuroko hanged himself but was given a second chance, a chance to live on Earth for another year and if he manage to correct somethings and find something meaningful he'll continue to live on. Now here he is in Seirin High with no memories except for his name...and how to play basketball


_He knew he killed himself that day, that fateful day. The reason he wasn't there during the match with his childhood friend was because he was already dead. A lifeless body of him hanging at the fourth gym of Teikou Middle School. He did it all because he just felt so unneeded by the person that inspires him, by the person that found his worthiness. All because of them. They who had put a ray of shine in his life turned into a big blockhole that only robbed him of his happiness that he had sowed since he met the ace of Generation of Miracles._

_He did not even hesitate, why should he? He has no parents or any close relatives that cares for him. He lived this long because of the money his parents had saved up for him and the insurance money for both of his parents death. Any distant relatives that he had never knew about him or might have already forgotten about his existence in this planet called Earth. He learned to live by himself since he was 11 years old. He knew not to waste money on useless things, besides he is not like the other people of his age going on all about to have fun with friends because really it would be a miracle if someone notices him without him needing to do something to gain their attention._

_A miracle did happen though. Meeting Akashi Seijuurou, the starting point of his life, who noticed his presence in the fourth gym without him having said a word and Aomine Daiki who had been one of his first friends and they friendship soon only grew stronger and more beautiful. Who knew that days, months of memories could be turn out cold, crashed by one single sentence, one single act. The Generation of Miracles was his core of happiness, was where he got the spirit and kept believeing that he is not alone in this world._

_But then their talents bloom and Kuroko Tetsuya was left alone._

"_It has been decided, that Kuroko Tetsuya, you shall be given a second chance. A year on Earth."_

"_How is one year a second chance?"_

"_If you found your true purpose in life within that time then you shall die when the time, is right." At the testifying judgement has come to conclusion. Kuroko Tetsuya shall return back on Earth on a certain, a certain time and a certain place._

_Then he was all an empty space until the first day of school._

_He woke up in a school gym, completely clothed in a uniform. Teikou basketball uniform, number 15. But the gym is not Teikou's. It looks to new and to little people. Kuroko watched from the sides when people began to enter and stretched. Perhaps they are the basketball team members? Then the first years formed a line and he followed suit, can they see him? He stand in line at the furthest left, next to a tall redhead._

_The coach was a girl and Kuroko was quite impressed by her analyzing eyes. Then when it was the redhead's turn the coach was speechless and she just stared in amazement, he must be a raw gem then. Kuroko thought but what surprised him more was when._

"_Huh? Wait, you forgot one more person over here." Kagami pointed next to him, to Kuroko._

"_What? There's no one th- Ah!" The coach jumped in surprise, so did everyone else except for Kagami. "When did you get there? And who are you?"_

"_Since the beginning. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"_Do we have someone who signed up who is named Kuroko Tetsuya?" The coach whispered to black-haired with glasses, probably the captain._

"_No."_

"_Because I didn't signed up, I appeared here, a few minutes ago."_

"_Huh? Appeared?" Koganei was having questions symbols on his head._

"_You see…" Kuroko paused. "I'm dead."_

"_DEAD?!" The whole gym screamed._

"_Yes. But, I received a second chance or something like that."_

"_Y-you mean you're a g-g-g-g-ghost!" Koganei screamed._

_Kuroko gave a little smile. "I'm quite human. I won't hurt you. Besides I will only be here for a year." There was a forlorn look on the porcelain face._

_Riko circled the pale boy, then he noticed something odd, other than the ridiculously pale skin and weird hair and eye color. "Say…Kuroko is it? Why do you have on a Teikou Middcle School basketball uniform, and I have never heard of number 15." Then she focuses her eyes. "And how do you gain a uniform? Your level almost reached the limits and your numbers…they're so low. Lower then the normal Teikou, even for the third string level."_

"_That…I can't remember. I forgot everything, everything about my past life. Except my name and…how to play basketball." _


End file.
